goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Gets Held Back
Eric Gets Held Back is a GoAnimate video uploaded by Jenny Sedita to YouTube on August 23rd, 2013. Eric goes to the principal's office for some unknown reason, and the principal tells him that he needs to skip a grade and go to seventh grade. But Eric is in first grade and not in seventh. When he gets to the seventh grade classroom, he says that he's in first grade and doesn't have his homework with him, so the seventh grade teacher expells him from seventh grade, so Eric goes to sixth grade. But he doesn't have a science textbook to read at science, so the sixth grade teacher expells him from sixth grade, making Eric go to fifth grade at another school. But he doesn't have a snack with him to eat at snacktime, so the fifth grade teacher expells him from fifth grade, so Eric goes to fourth grade. But when he is asked to do his social studies homework, he yells at the teacher, so the fourth grade teacher expells him from fourth grade, so Eric goes to third grade at another school. But he doesn't have his math homework with him, so the third grade teacher expells him to second grade. But he's not playing with the other children, so the second grade teacher expells him from second grade, allowing Eric to go back to his right grade. But he forgets his textbook, so the first grade teacher expells him from first grade, forcing him to skip kindergarten and go to preschool. Just for that, the kids in his classroom get to watch their favorite shows. When Eric gets to preschool, he notices that the kids are going to watch television. Eric decides to block the shows for the little kids so he can watch a show that he likes. When Eric gets home, his mother punishes him by putting some of his things in a box. Transcript walks to the Principal's office Principal: "You are in deep trouble! You are going to seventh grade now!" walks out of the office and goes to seventh grade 7th Grade Teacher: "OK class, your homework is due today. Take it. Where is your homework, Eric?" Eric: "I don't have it because I'm first grade!" 7th Grade Teacher: "That's it! Go to sixth grade now!" walks to a 6th grade classroom 6th Grade Teacher: "OK class, it's time for science. Take out your science books. Where is your science book, Eric?" Eric: "I'm not in 6th grade!" 6th Grade Teacher: "That's it! Go to fifth grade now! That means you go back to intermediate school!" Goshen Intermediate School 5th Grade Teacher: "Class, it is time for snacktime." girl next to Eric eats her snack 5th Grade Teacher: "Where is your snack, Eric?" Eric: "I didn't bring it." 5th Grade Teacher: "That's it! Go to 4th Grade now!" walks to a 4th grade classroom 4th Grade Teacher: "OK class, take out your social studies work." Eric: "NO!" 4th Grade Teacher: "Do not yell at me! Bring out your social studies work!" Eric: "SOCIAL STUDIES WORK IS F***ING STUPID!" 4th Grade Teacher: "Do not curse at me! Bring out your freaking social studies work!" Eric: "I am not bringing out my social studies work, and that is final!" 4th Grade Teacher: "Eric, I had enough! Go to 3rd grade now!" Scotchtown Avenue Elementary School 3rd Grade Teacher: "OK class take out your math sheets. Eric where is your math sheet?" Eric: "I don't have it." 3rd Grade Teacher: "That's it! Go to 2nd grade now!" walks to a 2nd grade classroom and is seen with a teacher and another student lying on the ground 2nd Grade Teacher: "You are not playing with something. Go to 1st grade now." walks to 1st Grade 1st Grade Teacher: "OK class get out your textbooks! Where is your textbook Eric?" Eric: "I don't have one." 1st Grade Teacher: "That's it! Skip Kindergarten, and go to Pre-school now! That means the kids are going to watch Sesame Street and Miffy and Friends!" Eric: (outside the preschool building) "Why do I ever get sent back to preschool?" Preschool Teacher: "Today we are watching some Sesame Street and Miffy and Friends!" Girl: "Yay! More Sesame Street and Miffy and Friends!" Preschool Teacher: "Guys, bring in the TV and put on channel 128, thank you!" appears Eric: "Oh boy! I want to watch the second season of The Mighty B!" TV Announcer: "The 17th episode of the second season of The Mighty B starts right now, only on Disney XD!" Girl: "Yeah he blocked all baby channels!" Preschool Teacher: "You know you have to watch baby shows! That's it! Go home now!" home Eric's Mother: "Eric, I can't believe you got held back! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1234567123456712345671234567 years! Go to your room now!" Eric's room Eric's Mother: "Put everything in the box but not your bed and your computer. I am delivering it to Dakota!" is put away except for his bed, his computer, and his guitar Eric's Mother: "Good job Eric. Go to sleep right now!" Mother leaves and Eric sits on his bed Eric: "I better stay in my room because I got sent back to preschool!" goes to sleep Video Category:Grounded Videos